


It wasn't supposed to be like this

by asongwritteneasily



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, but also lot of feelings, mercurial Joong because reasons, no beta we die like men, self indulgence fic, seonghwa has a potty mouth, there will be lot of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: College!AU: Seonghwa really didn’t have time to deal with anything else that his studies but also, couldn’t pass the chance to have someone as beautiful as Hongjoong. So his brain and his dick had a little chat and reached a peaceful agreement.Fuck Hongjoong, worry later.OrStressed Med student!Hwa met mercurial Art Mayor!Joong and decided to skip boring social niceties and just have sex then they caught feelings, lots of feelings.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	It wasn't supposed to be like this

**Author's Note:**

> IDK but I got this idea and yeah xd Expect a lot of explicit stuff

Seonghwa had his life planned since he was 6 years old: he will always be first place in school, then he would ace his entrance exam, go into med school, become a doctor, marry a pretty girl and have a 2.5 children, a dog and a house.

At 14, he realized that maybe the wife and the kids wasn’t going to happen, since he really, really liked dick.

But at the very least he was going to become a doctor, as he was currently in his last year.

“Please end my misery.”

Well, if he survived university, that is.

San raised an eyebrow, patting the empty seat besides him and Seonghwa poured himself in it; his bag making a loud thundering noise when he dropped it. He groaned, cracking his back and neck, feeling the blood returning to his stiff muscles.

“That bad huh?” San said, sympathetic though his eyes were full or mirth, Seonghwa loved him and hated him. “I told you, you are so tense! You need to get la-”

Seonghwa put a not so gentle hand over his mouth, his eyes showing how much he disapproved of this conversation; and he knew, he knew he was stressed, and tense and wanted to have a nervous breakdown every five seconds and of course he knew that he needed, desperately to fuck all of the aforementioned out of his system.

“You realize that I barely have time to breath.” He said releasing his friend and pouting. “And you want me to find someone to have sex with?”

He was already wasting time by even thinking on it; between school and the internship at the local hospital, he really, really had enough time to just eat and sleep and mixing another human being was just a big no-no.

But because the universe loved to mess with him, it chose just that time to show Seonghwa was he was missing out, in the form of red hair and really, pretty everything.

He didn’t know who he was or if he even was an student on their campus, but Seonghwa swore he had never seen such a beautiful human being; he had a compact frame, shapely and proportioned, pouty lips, a sharp nose, a pretty smile.

Red, vibrant hair.

Seonghwa didn’t crush this hard since he discovered he was utterly, 100% gay.

“Hongjoong-hyung!” San waved and Seonghwa looked, almost in slow-mo, how the beautiful creature he was eye-fucking just a moment ago turned around and waved at San. “Here.”

Shit.

Holy Shit.

He was coming to seat with them!

“Sannie!” And not only he was pretty but had such a nice voice, he sounded like bells. “Who is your friend?”

Seonghwa eyedballed San who was wearing the perfect innocent expression but he knew the fucker definitely planned something and he just saw through him right now; his body language screamed ‘you will thank me later’ but he refused to take the bait.

*Not now.

“Park Seonghwa.” He said and patted himself in the back mentally when his voice betrayed nothing. “Nice to meet you Hongjoong.”

He offered a hand and Hongjoong took it, he had tiny, pretty hands and Seonghwa was totally not picturing them wrapped around other anatomical places; Hongjoong smiled sweetly at him, but the corner of his mouth kept curling like he was trying not to smirk.

Seonghwa’s cock twitched.

“You two have the same age.” San said to break the tension but he looked like he was Frankenstein and setting them up was his metaphorical monster. “I thought it would be cool if you met.”

Yeah, cool.

Cool was not what Seonghwa was thinking as he released Hongjoong’s hand and continued to make inane small talk as the two pretended not to be entertaining the idea of the other in a completely different context, he will give San the fact he knew exactly his type and it seemed he also knew Hongjoong’s exact type, if the foot crawling slowly up his leg and into dangerous territory was some sort of signal.

“Seonghwa-hyung can drive you, you two live near.” Seonghwa caught San saying and blinked, looking over the younger male. “Hongjoong transferred a couple of weeks ago and he lives on the apartment down your street.”

Hongjoong’s pretty pink mouth formed a perfect ‘oh’ and he knew he was fucked and he will drive the boy to his apartment, even if he really didn’t have the time and he had one bazillion things to do aside of playing Uber to an admittedly, ridiculously hot student.

He sighed, nodding and San clapped both of they shoulder like he was giving his blessing.

“Great!” He said looking at his wrist like he had a clock and making apologetic noises, Seonghwa thought it was beyond ridiculous. “But look at the time, I need to get going! Bye hyungs!”

He then muttered ‘You own me’ and skipped his way to God knew were, leaving him alone with Hongjoong whom just bit his lips and looked at him with a devious glint in his eyes; he gestured him to follow him as both grabbed their stuff and walked in amiable silence.

Seonghwa should had know something was about to get fucked. 

More literally than figuratively this time.

“So...” Hongjoong said with a genial expression and Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. “Your place or mine?” 

They were on his car, and Seonghwa was about to drive them to their respective places, but it seemed that Hongjoong had a better idea; the red haired boy tilted his head, looking him through half lidded eyes, biting his lip playfully as he ran a hand down Seonghwa’s chest.

“I didn’t read the mood wrong, didn’t I?”

Hongjoong asked with a mocking pout and Seonghwa grabbed his hand, yanking him; the boy was so light that landed perfectly on his lap, it was his turn to smirk at him, a predatory glint entering his gaze.

“Don’t you wanna a kiss first?”

He mumbled against Hongjoong’s throat, nipping at his bobbling adam apple, Hongjoong let out a breathy chuckle, he didn’t know such a cute sound could be also so sensual.

“If you fuck half as good as you look, I don’t really need to.”

Seonghwa smirked, looking at the male sitting in his lap looking way too comfortable, cupped his cheek and proceeded to kiss him until the other was clawing at him, swallowing desperate noises down his throat and buckling his hips helplessly; Seonghwa kissed as he did everything in life: focused, intense and relentless. A part of him was half aware that they were making out on the university parking lot were anyone could pass by and see them, but he rather lick the last string of Hongjoong’ sanity than worry about onlookers. He pulled slightly to catch his breath and admire his work and his desire only intensified seeing how wrecked the other was.

“My place is nearest.”

Hongjoong’s eyes darken and regained some of his focus, he climbed off Seonghwa with shaky legs, letting out a laugh, eyed him curiously.

“You really don’t look like the fuckboy type, _Doctor Park_.”

Seonghwa wasn’t.

He really didn’t have time to deal with anything else than his studies but also, couldn’t pass the chance to have someone as beautiful as Hongjoong. So his brain and his dick had a little chat and reached a peaceful agreement.

Fuck Hongjoong, worry later.

They barely got inside his place.

Seonghwa used to have more control than this, but Hongjoong was making him lose his head; he wanted to blame it that it had been such a long time since he had sex but he knew it wasn’t that, it was the scorching sensation burning in the back of his head, the feeling on his spine that made him almost rip the sturdy fabric of Hongjoong’s trendy, sinfully tight pants.

Need was making him clumsy, was making him visceral and he felt more than he heard himself growling against the other’ stomach when he finally got him out of the garment; Hongjoong was short but by no means small, even so Seonghwa had no trouble manhandled him. He could tell the other was turned on by the rough treatment, whining softly through clenched teeth.

He made a quick job of opening Hongjoong up; hand slick with the lube he embarrassingly didn’t have the time to put aside last night; he threw the condoms somewhere in the bed, thanking himself for being such a paranoid thot that even when he wasn’t planning on having any, he still kept his stash full just in case.

“Use your words, baby boy.” Seonghwa whispered against Hongjoong’s temple. “What do you want?”

Hongjoong shook underneath him, full thighs quivering; Seonghwa had a death grip over one of his hips, as he half kneeled in front of they boy. He also, happened to be up to his third finger into the other and himself was having trouble to not flip the boy and taking him , but Seonghwa had a thing for power play and he wanted, no, needed to hear Hongjoong beg to be fucked.

He waited for the other to breathe but not so much, as he kept prodding and teasing and curling his fingers into the other sweet spot; he looked down at his job, pupils blown as he surveilled the constellation of hickeys and bruises down Hongjoong’s neck and chest, admiring how well they looked against his tanned skin and beautiful vibrant hair, he looked so wrecked already cock leaking precum and painfully erect and unattended.

Seonghwa wanted more, wanted to destroy him; wanted the other to scream his name like it was the only thing he knew.

“Please” Hongjoong panted. “Hwa please just....”

A part of him, wanted Hongjoong’s pretty little eyes shedding pretty little tears but Seonghwa told himself it was a bit too much for the first time and instead he withdrew his fingers and used the same hand to pump Hongjoong’s erection as he entered him in a painstakingly slow move.

He kept his other hand on Hongjoong’s hip as the boy kept trashing around, moans increasingly louder and there was nothing that Seonghwa liked more than Hongjoong being a fucking screamer; he thanked all the powers of the universe that he didn’t have a roommate and that the building was old and therefore had really thick walls. 

“Please what?” He asked again, thrusts shallow, hand slowinga as well. “Joong-ah, please what?”

Hongjoong’s eyes focused enough to stare at him, full lips opening into a coy, wanton smile that almost sent Seonghwa into a embarrassing quick ending.

“Fuck me.” He breathed. “Hard.”

Seonghwa couldn’t help but comply this time.

He fucked Hongjoong at a merciless pase, as the other mewled and whined and screamed his way through his orgasm; only when he felt the other tensing imposible taunt around him, back arching against him in a painful angle that Seonghwa let himself go, snapping his hips almost violently until he came. 

He rolled off and out of Hongjoong, eliciting a small overstimulated yelp as he took the condom out, making a knot and throwing it into the trash, grabbing as well some tissue to clean Hongjoon who was still trying very hard to collect his bearings.

Seonghwa eyed him, his cock still very interested on the beautiful boy but too spent to do anything about it. 

He watched Hongjoong dress, still half off his head with post coital bliss but his mind kept nagging at him that he had to at the very least offered him to drive him to his place but his mouth had another entirely different idea.

“Stay, I cook you dinner.”

Hongjoong froze, t shirt hanging around his neck; he squinted at him with an unreadable expression and Seonghwa decided that his ceiling was amazingly interesting this fine evening.

“Are you serious?”

Seonghwa looked back at the other male, heart doing something he didn’t like in his chest seeing Hongjoong’s face; he didn’t look annoyed, he looked... surprised, like no one ever asked him before to stay and have some food or just stay, like he was used to be kicked out and discarded once his partner was done with him.

Seonghwa wasn’t done, he was far from done.

The thought scared him, a little bit.

“Come to bed, Hongjoong-ah.” Seonghwa said beckoning. “Please?”

He saw Hongjoong swallowing, something passing through his head as he looked at the exit and back to Seonghwa’s stretched arms; the silence was a bit awkward but suddenly the other’s mouth curled into a coy, almost shy smiled as he undress himself again and then snuggling into his embrace.

“You are a weird one.” He mumbled against Seonghwa’s neck, opening just one eye. “Who are you?”

Seonghwa stroked Hongjoong’s hair and the other purred like a cat, avoiding the questioning; to be honest he didn’t want to think what he was doing, or rather the implication of his actions.


End file.
